Banshee
Banshee is a Medium/Pro-level boat that is featured in Hydro Thunder, Hydro Thunder Hurricane, and Hydro Thunder GO. A highly-modified, Expert-level version of this boat, known as Banshee X, is featured exclusively in the Tempest DLC pack. Appearance ''Hydro Thunder Banshee is a gradient green and blue hydroplane that has black accents. It is an unlimited-style hydroplane, except with no tunnel holding the two side hulls together, and the tail fins having no wing. At the rear of the boat is its racing number, 27. On the tail fins are depictions of cartoonish ghosts, which is where Banshee gets its name from. Among the sponsor logos is the logo of GX Racing. The booster modules are micro-rocket thrusters that deploy at the rear, and retract into the body. Hydro Thunder 2 ''No information yet ''Hydro Thunder Hurricane/''GO No information yet Description Hydro Thunder Once a standard hydroplane, Banshee was altered for H.T.R.A. racing. Banshee is lightweight and easily knocked around by other boats, but once you've mastered the unique handling of the boat, you may never choose another boat again! Hydro Thunder Hurricane Classic hydroplane design allows for nimble power sliding. The Banshee is tricky to handle, but the payoff is there for those who master the corners. ''Hydro Thunder'' No information yet ''Hydro Thunder Hurricane'' The Think About It colorway is unlocked by earning Gold in the Paris Sewers Gauntlet event with Banshee. To unlock the Ludwig skin, you must find every hidden package in Seoul Stream. To obtain the Pendragon skin, earn Gold in the Atlanis Pro Ring Master challenge using Banshee. Banshee X, which is exclusive to the Tempest Pack, is unlocked at 200,000 credits. Trivia *The company that made the Fire-Splitter engine used by Banshee is named after Scott Patterson, one of the members of the arcade game's development team who handled the tools. *In Irish mythology, a banshee is a female spirit that wails when someone is about to die. *Despite being named Banshee like the 3dfx Interactive Banshee graphics processor used in the Quantum3D Raven video card usable in the Quicksilver II, the machines utilized in the arcade cabinets used the Obsidian2 90-2440, which featured the earlier Voodoo II GPU. *The only other boat in the original game to be classified as an Ultimate Class, is Cutthroat, which is an Ultimate S Class boat. *A Banshee hydroplane is also seen hanging off of a crane near the starting line in Thunder Park, and also at Hydro Speedway. *It, Thresher, and Tidal Blade share a common sponsor organization, in which case being GX Racing. **As a matter of fact, if you look closely at the Medium boats at certain areas, the GX Racing logo can be found. *There is one rendering of Banshee from the original game that has the word "BANJO" on one of the hulls (see Gallery below). It is possible that; **It could have been named Banjo early on in production as a joke by the development team. **Or that Banjo is the name or callsign of Banshee's driver. *There is company in the game called Patterson Sneezing Powders, which has the same name and namesake as the company that makes Banshee's Fire-Splitter engine. Gallery Hydro Thunder HTBansheeEarly.gif|Banshee's likeness in Hydro Thunder. Note the word "BANJO" on the left-hand hull. Hydro Thunder 2 HT2Boatsset3.jpg|Banshee's Hydro Thunder 2 look, along with Damn the Torpedoes and Big Kahuna Hydro Thunder Hurricane/GO No images yet Category:Boats Category:Medium Boats Category:Hard Boats Category:Hydro Thunder Category:Hydro Thunder Hurricane Category:Hydro Thunder GO